


Wedding' preparation

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couple, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon needs some help to prepare the perfect wedding he wants to have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding' preparation

“Marcus, help me with our wedding preparations please! I can’t do everything alone!” Jolyon sighed in exasperation, wondering why he’d agreed to this in the first place, he should have let his mum plan it like she wanted to.

Marcus was sitting down, watching the tv, and he didn’t hear Jolyon.

“Hey? Did you hear me?” asked Jolyon.

“Oh no, sorry baby.” Marcus apologised, and he looked at Jolyon with his puppy eyes. Jolyon couldn’t stay mad at him for long when he saw them.

“You will help me with our wedding. Please?”

“Of course. But first, just relax! Come here and cuddle up with your favourite Swedish man!”

Jolyon sat down next to Marcus, and they both watched tv. An episode of Friends was on, and they both love it, even if it was the hundredth time they had seen it. They both have their favourite characters, for Marcus it was Joey, because he was funny and he never stopped eating. Each time Jolyon saw Marcus eat like that he would call him Joey. And for Jolyon, his favourite was Phoebe, because she was crazy.

“I have to go back in the kitchen! The food will not prepare itself,” said Jolyon.

“I will help you sweetheart.” Marcus smiled and even though Jo wasn’t sure what he would be able to do to help, it was kind of him to offer.

“Really? You only ever go to the kitchen to eat! What will you do?” asked Jolyon.

“I will hold you in my big arms,” said Marcus, who leant in to kiss Jolyon.

“Good idea.” Jolyon nodded. “At least, I will not be cold!” 

Jolyon was making gazpacho. He was cutting the tomatoes, Marcus cuddled in around him as he did it, when suddenly, Marcus screamed out. Jolyon looked down and saw the blood on Marcus’ hand, caught by the knife.

“Oh I’m so sorry, my love! Come to the bathroom and I’ll clean it up for you.”

Jolyon wrapped kitchen towel around Marcus’ hand before leading him to the bathroom. Marcus sat down on the bath, the sight of blood always made him feel weak, and one time he fainted because he had a nose bleed. So from that day forward, every time there was blood, Jolyon made Marcus sit down.

“It’s good, you can open your eyes sweetheart,” said Jolyon. He kissed Marcus, as a reward, because of what he accidentally did. He walked Marcus back to the couch, to finish to watching Friends, and then, he went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. When dinner was finished Jolyon called him through to eat, and Marcus was in the kitchen less than five seconds later.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Sweetie, we have to talk about who we will invite to our wedding. I thought that it would be nice if we invite only our family and some of our closest friends. What do you think?” asked Jolyon.

“Yes, I love it. If you want, I can take care of the invitations.” Marcus smiled and Jolyon breathed a sigh of relief, at least Marcus was going to help

While Marcus was writing out the invitations, Jolyon was calling to order the cake. He thought it would be best for him to take care of that, or otherwise, Marcus would order too much chocolate cake. In the end, Jolyon decided to order a cake which was part chocolate, to make Marcus happy, and vanilla, because Jolyon didn’t like too much chocolate.

“How are you getting on with the invitations?” asked Jolyon.

“Good, I already wrote eight or nine, what do you think?” Marcus held one up for Jolyon to see.

“They’re just lovely! I love your handwriting, but the guests will think that it’s a child who wrote this,” said Jolyon, who kissed Marcus on the forehead.

“My handwriting doesn’t look like a child’s handwriting!” Marcus playfully shoved Jolyon and he held his hands up in defeat.

“Don’t take it badly. I love it! That’s why I love you, even though you’re an adult, you still have this little reminder of your inner child, that’s what makes you so cute,” said Jolyon.

“At least my handwriting’s legible.” Marcus knew it was a low blow, but Jolyon had his dad’s handwriting, the doctor’s scrawl.

Marcus takes a little breather to kiss his future husband, and then, he went back to work so that he could finish all the invitations.

Jolyon decided to leave him so that he could work in peace, and he went to his family home, in the hope that his brother would be there. He had an important thing to ask him, and he didn’t want to wait any more.

“Hi dad, is Will at home?” asked Jolyon, who kissed his parents, before wandering up to Will’s room.

“Hey bro, how are you?” said Jolyon, who hugged Will.

“Still the same, and you still don’t knock before entering!” Will smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m sorry bro! But I came today to ask you something really important!” said Jolyon.

“Is it serious?” Will furrowed his brow and Jo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry bro. I wanted to ask if you’d be my best man?” asked Jolyon.

“Of course I accept! You didn’t even have to ask the question you idiot!”

Jolyon and Will hugged before heading down to the living room, their parents were waiting there, with four cup of tea. That was a tradition in the Palmer house, each time there was something to announce - there was tea. They drank their tea, and Jolyon announced that Will would be his best man for the wedding, not that it was a surprise to his parents. After that, Jolyon made his excuses and he headed back to Marcus.

“It’s done sweetheart, I finished the invitations!” Marcus shouted as Jolyon walked through the door.

“That’s really good. I will have to find a way to congratulate you,” Jolyon whispered.

Jolyon led Marcus to the bedroom, and Jolyon takes off Marcus’ jumper. He kissed each of the abs of his very strong boyfriend, and then he licks along Marcus’ cock, which was totally hard. He started to tease him with his hand, but then, he took all of his cock into his mouth, which made Marcus moan loudly. Marcus didn’t warn Jolyon before he came, but Jolyon always felt so good that he didn’t care when he came, and Jolyon swallowed everything, staring up at Marcus who was already dozing, big smile on his face.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jolyon and Marcus were eating their breakfast, on the terrace. Jolyon was eating some hobnobs with his tea and a glass of apple juice, while Marcus had eaten at least five pancakes with strawberry jam, a glass of orange juice, and one full bowl of cereal. Every time that he finished eating, Jolyon watched Marcus with amazement, and he still didn’t know where all the food went.

“Baby, we have to talk about the dinner menu for the big day,” said Jolyon, as he reached out to hold Marcus’ hand.

“I’m happy with whatever you want,” said Marcus, with his mouth full of food. He tried to not let the food fall out, but he failed.

Jolyon tried not to laugh, but it came out more like a snort. “It’s something we should decide on together. What do you want for the main course?” asked Jolyon.

Marcus finished his orange juice. “We could do marinated salmon with potatoes, it’s delicious!” Marcus suggested.

“Salmon with potatoes? It isn’t a little bit simple for a wedding dinner?”, asked Jolyon.

“Simple, but effective! And if some people don’t like fish, we can replace it with a steak, at least, we have a wedding between Swedish and English food!” joked Marcus.

“That’s not a bad idea, my love. You’re the best!”

“I know, I know! But it’s thanks to you!” Marcus kissed Jolyon on the forehead, when there was a knock at the door.

Marcus had invited Stoffel and Kevin to come round to their house, as a little surprise for Jolyon, who hadn’t stopped with the wedding preparations. They arrived just before midday, and Marcus suggested that they got to the restaurant, so all of four could spend some quality time with their friends.

“It’s been a long time since I saw you,” Jolyon said to Stoffel.

“Far too long!” Stoffel gave Jolyon a hug and Marcus smiled, happy to see him relaxed after all the stress of preparing for the wedding.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Kevin and Stoffel went to the toilet, but from the looks on their faces, they didn’t need to go for usual reason. So Jolyon and Marcus waited for ten minutes, and when Kevin and Stoffel came back from the toilet. Marcus noticed that the zip on Kevin’s jeans was still open.

“Your fly Kev!” Marcus laughed, but not too loud, he didn’t want to attract any attention.

“I thought you closed it Stoff!” Kevin rolled his eyes but he had a cheeky grin on his face.

They ordered the food, of course Marcus and Kevin were the ones to eat the most.

“So, how are the wedding preparations? Not too stressful?” asked Stoffel.

“It’s gone well, but it’s stressful,” answered Jolyon.

“Marcus, you had better find a way to relax your future husband!” Kevin winked at Jolyon who blushed.

“Of course I do!” Marcus laughed but when he saw how embarrassed Jolyon was he stopped.

“By the way, I found something interesting on the Internet, and it wasn’t porn!” said Kevin, who nudged Marcus. “I found out that I can become a priest on the internet, and I can be yours, if you want.”

“You, as a priest? You’ve done far too much naughty things with Stoffel to make us believe that!” Everyone laughed at Marcus’ joke.

“I am serious.” Kevin started to pout but Marcus knew that he was only teasing.

“That’s not a bad idea. What do you think?” Jolyon asked Marcus

“I am in love with that idea! My best friend would marry me, I would marry the loveliest man on the earth, and my witness would be the boyfriend of my best friend!”

“What? You want me to be your witness?” Stoffel eyes were wide with surprise. “But we’ve only known each other for a year!”

“It doesn’t matter! So, would you accept?” asked Marcus.

“Of course!” Stoffel gave Marcus a big hug.

Kevin paid for the meal, and they went back to Jo and Marcus’ house, spending the afternoon playing videogames.

* * * * * * * * * *

A few days later they all went shopping. Jolyon and Marcus, as well as Kevin, Stoffel, were going to buy the suits that they would wear for the wedding.

After almost half an hour, Marcus finally got out of bed, his hair fluffy and messy from sleeping. Jolyon made him his cup of coffee.

“Don’t forget to wear boxers today, baby,” said Jolyon, once Marcus had finished his coffee.

“Why?” Marcus’ tone of voice was grumpy and his morning coffee obviously hadn’t kicked in yet.

“We’re going to buy our suits for the wedding. We’ll have to try them on and it’s unhygienic without boxers.”

Marcus sighed in defeat, but he grudgingly went to put on boxers and by the time that Kevin and Stoffel arrived he was fully dressed.

Kevin’s hair was equally as messy as Marcus’, it looked like things weren’t easy for Stoffel to wake him up so early in the morning.

“And is your brother meeting us?” asked Stoffel.

“No he couldn’t. My dad will help him to choose the right one later, when he’s free,” answered Jolyon.

They all get into Stoffel’s car and head towards the town.

“Hey, you two pigs, you could at least take out your underwear from the car!” Marcus laughed and Jo recoiled in horror at the sight of the discarded boxers.

“Oh. Sorry.” Stoffel blushed but Kevin just grinned.

“It doesn’t matter baby!” Kevin gave him a kiss. “Surely they’ve done it in the car too!”

“No. We don’t, Jolyon is too tall, and when we tried, he got stuck-”

“Marcus!” Jolyon didn’t mean to interrupt but he didn’t want Marcus telling Kevin and Stoffel everything.

Thankfully Stoffel was parking the car and they walked to the shop. They were alone in it, with the assistant, who was suggesting suits that they might like to try. The fitting rooms were so big that Marcus and Jolyon took one for both of them and Kevin and Stoffel shared one too.

“I’m sorry for before. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you,” said Marcus, who was wearing only his shirt.

“You’ve apologised sweetie.” Jolyon gave him a gentle kiss to show that all was forgiven.

Jolyon was taking off his trousers, when Marcus drops to his knees in front of him. Marcus had found a better way to apologise. Jolyon started to get nervous, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop him, Marcus licked along Jo’s cock, and then he took him into his mouth, his head bobbing quickly as he sucked him. Suddenly, the curtain opened, while Jo’s cock wasn’t totally in Marcus’ mouth.

“I told you that we could do this here!” said Kevin to Stoffel.

Jolyon blinked and it took him a minute to realise that Stoffel and Kevin were looking at them. 

“You have a big cock Jo! Marcus kept that one quiet!” said Kevin and Stoffel dragged his eyes over Jolyon’s hairy body.

“Fortunately this shop doesn’t have any surveillance cameras in the fitting room!”, said Stoffel.

But Marcus didn’t stop. Even though Marcus knew that their friends were watching them. Kevin and Stoffel stepped closer and closed the curtain behind them, to make sure that they were not disturbed. Jolyon wasn’t white anymore, he was flushed but there was something arousing about being watched, and he came in Marcus’ mouth, who swallow every drop of his precious come, putting on a show for Kevin and Stoffel. Kevin had put his hand down his pants, before Stoffel reminded him that they weren’t his trousers that he was wearing.

Jolyon finally puts his boxers and trousers on, while Kevin helped Marcus with the tie, and they all went out of the fitting room to see themselves in front of the mirror.

“We all look amazing!” said Kevin. Jolyon blushed a lot, Marcus nodded and Stoffel kissed his lovely boyfriend. “Perfect, now we can get out of here.” Kevin kissed Stoffel passionately before dragging him towards the till in a hurry.

“Calm down baby! There will be time to make love later!” Stoffel whispered.

Five minutes later, they were all back in their casual clothes, and Jolyon paid for everything. Ignoring Stoffel’s protests that he would pay for his and Kevin’s suit.

“So now, we’re ready for the wedding, my love…” said Jolyon.

“I can’t wait,” said Marcus. “And to make love with a married man for the first time.” Marcus had a naughty smile on his face and Jolyon nodded. That afternoon they made love one last time before they were to be married. 

 

 

 

 



**Author's Note:**

> of course none of this happened


End file.
